Abominations
by fanmanbookman
Summary: Abominations are every where in Alagasia in disguise and easily seen. Follow the adventures of one such abomination as he sets out to free Alagasia and find his kind wherever they are... explanation of them inside...Review please good or bad don't care
1. Chapter 1

Abominations or Immortals they were called. These creatures are everywhere in Alagasia, wheather their in disquise or not.

In the land of Alagasia it was not uncommun especially for a dragon rider to come across a vampire, werewolf, or if they are really lucky or unlucky depends on what happens a demon, this are only 3 of the most common and well known abominations in the land of Alagasia. Every abomination has certain skills werewolfs had the ability to change into a wolf that can move on 2 legs like a man, even though you see more of them at night they were still able to change shapes during the day. This gave them all the senses of an animalalong with the intelligence of a human and enhanced strength. The easiest way to tell their a werewolf would be there slightly yellow tinted eyes. Vampires, monsters that lived off the blood of living beings preferably people, most of them were confused to be shades because of their pale skin and red eyes, the only difference is that vampires have fangs and tried to avoid sunlight by wearing a somthing over their bodys or just hiding out during the day. Now demons were the toughest to tell apart from humans or other races, demons kept the appearance of regular people but when they were in dangered they cloaked themselves in a magical energy that was both a weapon and defense. The strongest of them had the ability to use that energy to change the shape of their body's earning the name of shape shifters.

Before the fall of the riders many of these Abominations relaxed and did their best to avoid trouble but now with the fall and the rise of Galbatorix they are being forced to choose sides and most being the greedy creatures they are are choosing the side of Galbatorix, a small group of these creatures are still fighting though only being numbered as a 3 right now of very young ones for even their races of the werewolf being 17, vampire 56, and the demon 15. Now to the story.

"Kerwin are you done with coping that book yet? I need you done at the trading lane before it gets to crowded." Brom yelled from the other room of his small hut. Kerwin the boy in question was a 15 year old boy with blond hair to his shoulders and brown eyes that didnt miss a thing.

"Almost done!" Kerwin yelled back as he started to gengerly pack away the freshly copied tomes, putting them in a giant bag to carry over his shoulders he set out only stopping to collect the fold out table and chair along with a silk roof and table cloth to use also. With the heavy bag of books over his shoulder and the table and chair under one arms with the silk roof and table cloth under the other Kerwin set out to the main lane of Carvahall for some trading to earn his keep in Broms hut. Even though he had a small build and was short for his age he was stronger then he looks because of the odd jobs he along with somtimes helping the farmers and even working the occasional job for Horst the blacksmith.

Fianlly after about ten minutes of slow walking Kerwin reached the main road and found it just starting to fill up with shoppers and last minute traders. Finiding an empty spot next to a jewler he set up the table and chair, when they were both firmly planted so they wouldnt wobble or fall he drapped the table cloth over the table and set up the silk roof to keep him in the cover of shade before the hot sun reached him in the afternoon, finally when he was satisfied nothing was wrong he gingerly set the bag down and opened it up revealing the many tomes and scrolls that he hand copied from Broms own supplies all year long, setting the larger books some around 1000 pages long around the edges of the table and the smaller ones in the middle that came as short as 100 pages on the table, finally when that was done he took out some small boxes that served as make shift cubby holes to hold the scrolls in place closer to him. When it was all set up he took out a small notebook that he always had that kept an althabetical list of all the books and scrolls along with their approxemite prices beside them that he had with him this year.

With nothing else to do he took out his own personal book on magic tricks and started to read to pass the time, every once in a while he would get a costumer who if they couldnt find a book would aske me to find it so he would look in his notebook, if he had it he'd find it quickly for them were they would start haggling with Kerwin usually winning because he was the only person that sold books though he never went far from the original offer that they made, if he didnt have the book or scroll he'd make a note to find and copy one for the next year trading day along with his or her name so he knew who wanted it. When Kerwin didnt have costumers he would split his time between reading or practicing new magic tricks to even just talking to old friends.

Finally when he had no books or scrolls left he packed up the table and chair along with the slik roof and table cloth before finally grabbing the 2 large bags of money he made from the sales and running to Broms house to stow the stuff away. When Kerwin got there it was locked which was nothing new to him, reaching in a little nich in the wall under the window ledge just to the left of the door he pulled out a spare key and opened the small little huts door to reveal the messy interior of the building. Slowly shuffling through the clutter to the far end he placed the objects on the table and instead grabbed a belt that he made himself to hold all his magic trick tools. The belt was unremarkable except that it was made to cross over his chest with a connector piece that went on like a normal one, on the chest cross was 5 pouches each containing a different item, the top one had a deck of cards, the next one a small bunch of regular coins, the next one a set of 3 cups, the one after that held a couple of small balls that went witht the cups, and finally that last and largest of them all held a collection of five juggling balls. On the strap around his wiest was a bunch of clips which held a very small table just big enough to use for a small meal but not so big it was tough to carry, another set of clips held some rods of wood about the size of his forearm. And the last occupied clip held a small pouch that was empty for any coins he might make from his magic tricks.

With a new porpuse Kerwin strode out of the small hut and made it to the crowded streets of Carvahall to show off his magic tricks and maybe make some cash of his own. Every time he came across a group of people he would offer to do a magic show and ask them if there was any tricks that they prefer, most of the time it was the one that involved the cups where he would put one ball in a cup and shuffle them around on the tableas fast as he could switching the ball around in the cups at the same time to confuse them, even though he didnt always charge and when he did it was a very little amount within 2 hours he had a large amount of money.

At one group of people that had a small kid in the middle he knealt down and asked politely "Would you like to see a magic trick?" the little girl nodded happily staring at him with an enthusiasm only kids had while he shifted around in his pockets for a good trick. Grinning he pulled out a small coin from one of his bags on his weist and asked her to watch it closly, holding it between his pointer and thumb he flicked his wrist and made it dissapear with a show of ability that even he didnt understand fully. The girl squeled happily as she saw it was gone but before she could start looking for it Kerwin gently grabbed her right shoulder and reached behind her left ear with his left hand, drawing his hand back he showed her the coin before handing it to her as a keep sake.

"It's not nice to trick little kids with cheap tricks." a gruff voice said.

Standing around and turning to face the person Kerwin came face to gut with Sloan being short for his age Kerwin only came up to just above 5 feet so had to strain his neck to see Sloan's face, "I dont do cheap tricks. All mine are real never faked." Kerwin replied calmly.

"Prove it." he grunted making a big show of being angry and drawing a large crowd, "Who wants this little pipsquek to prove that he doesn't fake his _magic _tricks!" he yelled to the crowd who hollared back in approval.

Shrugging Kerwin took off his jacket which just left him wearing a t-shirt so they could all see his arms, "Fine I'll do one of my tougher tricks, and since it was your idea Sloan your helping me." Kerwin annonced. A very reluctant Sloan walked forward knowing to back down would mean to look like a coward. "I'm going to need a knife and for you to pick a card from this deck." Kerwin said laying the deck of cards face up on the ground so everyone could see there were no doubles anywhere, Sloan bent down and picked up the five of clubs and reluctantly handed over a skinning knife. Collecting the knife and card he picked Kerwin cut open the tip of his finger and smeared blood onto the card making it turn red. Taking an empty bag from his pocket he turned it inside out to show the crowd it was empty before turning it the right way again. With a grin he placed the bag on the ground and ripped up the card into small peices and placed every single peice except one into the bag. "I will know repair the card in the bag, and after you all look at it I will fix the last peice before your eyes!" Kerwin yelled gathering himself for the show.

Rolling the bag up to a tight ball he flicked his wrist making it unfold with a crack, reaching inside he took out a still bloody but almost whole card in the centre there was a gaping hole where the last peice needs to go and handing it to the crowd he waited for them to look at it especially where the hole was where his blood emphazied the ripped edges and made them darker. Finally getting it back after a very thorough search from Sloan he placed the card on his left palm and placed the last peice in the hole. Clapping his hands together with a resonding clap he showed the now whole and completly clean card along with his clean hands and right pointer finger healed where he had cut it with the knife.

The crowd was cherring at this but Kerwin and Sloan were just glaring at each other finally Sloan took a still bloody knife from Kerwin and stromed off back to his butchers shop. When the crowd cleared all that was left was Eragon, Roran and Katrina all starring at Kerwin in amazement. "That was amazing!" Eragon shouted happily.

"Thanks" Kerwin said smilling happily despite himself.

"I have to agree, espeacially since you also showed my dad who's who." Katrina said smiling, looking over at Roran Kerwin saw him just staring at Katrina with a broad grin on his face and a happy twinkle in his eye's.

"I got to go it's getting dark." Kerwin said noticing for the first time that the sun was almost fully set and the moon could almost be seen clearly in the night sky. With a goodbye to his somewhat friends Kerwin collected his stuff and took off at a jog for Broms hut.

Finally getting there it was almsot completly dark out but he could still clearly see the hut because of the light leaking through the windows and around the door, "Brom I'm back!" Kerwin announced only to see the old man asleep with his head on the table and a small puddle of drool collecting by his mouth. With a laugh Kerwin set his stuff down and only with a slight struggle lifted Brom up and placed him on his bed tucking him in, when Brom was dealt with he put a book mark in the page Brom was on with the book on the table and set the book aside before dealing with the puddle of drool. Finally with everything clean he slipped out of his clothes and dressed in his night wear before going to bed himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up to find himself in emense pain isnt always the best thing. Looking around Kerwin found himself in a room he didnt remember enterring or didnt even recognize for that matter. Finally everything that happend in the past weeks.

Flash back to 3 days ago

"Kerwin do me a favour, go to Garrows farm about a mile down the road from Carvahall. Warn him that somthing is wrong. Hurry!" Brom yelled at Kerwin when he left.

Kerwin was wearing his usuals clothes except with a trench jacket that was made to reach down to someones calfs. Running as fast as he could with his jacket flapping and snapping behind him in the wind he made his way to Garrows farm. He has only been there a couple of times before and on those occasions it was only for some extra money when they needed help with somthing. Reaching a dirt trail that acted as a driveway for the farm he ran down it noticing the foot prints that were leading down to the farm house, as he got closer Kerwin saw that the door was kicked in and was hanging on with just one hinge. Slowing down to make in easier to sneak up on someone he crept up to the doorway and heard "Where isss the sstone?" the voice sent shivers of fear down Kerwins spine and sounded like a snakes hiss.

Walking inside Kerwin saw 2 figures in black cloaks with cowls covering their faces, both figures had hunched backs and were carring swords both aimed at a very pale and bleeding Garrow. "Leave him alone!" Kerwin yelled with more corage in his voice than he actually felt at the moment. One figure turned around and glarred at Kerwin before making clicking noises which the other copied with slight variations.

The on facing him sauntered confidently up to him and raised its sword for a killing slash. When the creature was about 2 meters away it finally clicked 'I could die here today.' Kerwin thought sadly and with that realization came a flood of power in his veins. Following movements that felt natural to him he raized his hands to face palm outwards and a force of red energy came out from them and surrounded Kerwin, the creature just starred at him for a moment before slashing with its sword but the blade was stopped. With only one thing in his head at the moment which was protect Garrow Kerwin made a motion with his right hand and puched his left hand palm out again.

The red energy reacted to both, lashing out with a tentacle like thing at the first and closest creature to knock it back and splitting in half to surround and protect Garrow also. With a his both creatures turned to confront Kerwin and now with just his thoughts he split up his own barrier making 2 parts of it sword like things and keeping the third for a shield. Once again Kerwin was shocked to find that this all came to him naturally and just felt right, so guiding all the collections of energy with just his thoughts he directed every attack made by the blades while making sure that any slashes that slipt past them was blocked by the shield.

"Were getting nowhere here." the shorter of the 2 said from Kerwins right.

"Agreed letsss jussst leave." the other hissed. They both charged forward and ducking under the energy blades stabbed around the shield hit Kerwin in his right arm and left thy before running out of the building, with his connection broken the energy dissapeared back into his body, with a grunt of pain and effort Kerwin stayed on his feet albit a little unsteadily and walked over to Garrow, following his instincts he brought out the energy again and incased them both in it just as an explpsion collaped the building on top of them. Already injured and weak Kerwin didnt have the mental strengh to hold it all off and they both recieved injuries but Garrow was hurt the most.

Finally both of them lost conciousness and with Kerwin passing out the energy keeping the rubble at bay fell on them.

End Flashback

With his memories restored Kerwin realised he still felt that power so to test it he reached out with his palm first towards the draps covering the window and drew on the power directing it to open to the blinds. A small stream of red energy left his hand and engulfed the blinds opening them up all the way to show a bright and sunny day, "So you figured out your abilities." a gruff voice grunted from the doorway.

Looking over in shock Kerwin saw Brom standing there with a sad look on his face, he walked in and went to close the door but before he could Kerwin shut it with the energy simutaniously drawing up and chair for brom to sit in, "When did you discover them?" Brom asked sitting down in the chair beside Kerwins bed.

"After I reached Garrows farm I saw the door kicked in so walking in I saw 2 figures interrogating him. One saw me and approached with a drawn blade when I realized I could die I felt the power and drew on it naturally fending them off while protecting Garrow and me as much as possible. They got the better of me though." Kerwin explained simply.

"These figures discribe them for me." Brom ordered.

"Well there were 2 of them, the tallest baout your height with the other slightly shorter, they wore black cloaks and cowls that completly covered them, they also had a slight hunch ohh and when they talked in sounded like a snakes with a hiss and everything." Kerwin said shivering slightly when he described the voices.

"I was afraid of that. Come we need to go before Eragon runs off on his own to avenge Garrow's death." Brom said, I felt tears prick my eyes at the mention of Garrow but held them back. Getting off the bed I found my left leg and arm wont do much or hold my weight so I used the energy inside me to reinforce them making slight splints with it. Now able to walk he got dressed and grabbed the same coat he wore to the farm finding it only slightly singed and fraying around the edges but knowing it could be fixed easily with a couple of stitches, following Brom outside of the building he found himself in the centre of Carvahall and realized he was in Morns tavern.

Jogging as best he could with Brom a little ahead Kerwin followed him to the edge of town where theys saw Eragon just leaving to get some last minutes supplies. With a sigh of relief Kerwin sat down and checked his leg and arms noticing that the wounds were only stitched together, "Brom, what am I anyways?" Kerwin finally asked.

Brom took in a startled breath beause he was hoping to never have to answer that question, with a sigh he turned part way towards Kerwin kneeling down so they were level with each other before answering, "A demon, thats what you are. All demons are are another race in alagasia, remember those books that you copied about mistical creatures they were all true." he said before turning around reaching into his bag, he drew out his arm to show Kerwin his magic belt but instead of magical stuff there were various pockets full of herbs for healing that he recognized along with 2 short swords and daggers on the lower strap. Handing them to Kerwin he watched as the short boy buckled them on and set it so it was cofortable before fianlly handing him a travelling bag. "In this bag are some bandages along with some books on your race and powers and some on the other races that are not so well known, it also holds all you personall money and medical books that your so fasinated about with some spare clothes and a blancket." he explained.

Kerwin looked inside and indeed saw everthing he mentioned, his scrutiny was cut short when they heard a twig snap. Looking up he saw Eragon approching and saw him looking for his bag and the leather that he had aquired whcih Kerwin noticed Brom had in his hands. "Going somewhere?" Brom asked.

Eragon spun around "Give them back" he snarled out at Brom.

"Why? So you can run off before Garrow is even buried?" Brom said sharply.

"It's none of your business!" Eragon barked temper getting the better of him, "Why did you follow me?"

"_We_ didnt" Brom replied laying empahsis on the we. Taking his cue Kerwin stepped out from hiding still with a limp this time more pronounced becasue his powers werent supporting his leg. "We've been waiting here for you. Now where are you going?" He asked

"Nowhere." Eragon replied snatching the bag and leather from Broms hands.

"I hope you have enough meat to feed you dragon." Brom said innocently, Eragon froze in shock and fear while Kerwin just tried to hide his surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Eragon demanded after he recovered his from his shock.

"Don't fool with me, I know where that mark on your palm came from, the gedway ignasia or shinning palm. You touched a dragon hatchling and I also know that the dragon riders live again."

Kerwin watched as Eragons face went blank and went from one of shock to outrage and finally acceptence, "Fine lets go to Garrows farm we'll talk more there." He siad with only a slight hitch on his uncles name. With a nodd and grimace on Kerwins part they started out towards the farm. With every step Kerwin took his leg hurt more and the fact that he was walking so slow wasnt lost on either Eragon or Brom, finally with a touch of anoyance of having to use his powers again he spread his left palm on his pants leg and guided the energy to incase his upper thy making it easier to move.

Being able to walk faster helped the group reach the farm and when they got there Kerwin was shocked at the destruction and amazed that he and Garrow even somwhat made in out in one piece. Looking around at the sound of flapping wings Kerwin saw a large beast that matched the descriptions of dragons from books fly over them hitting them with large gusts of wind and even knocking Kerwin over forcing him to roll painfully to not jar his arm or leg to badly. Not bothering to get up from his sitting position Kerwin watched as Eragon and Brom approached the dragon, _"Sorry if I hurt you." _A female voice said in Kerwins head.

Smiling at the dragon gratfully for her concern he listened as she was introduced as Saphira and also watched as she indured her scrutiny by Brom proudly. Slowly getting up with numerous grunts of pain Kerwin stood up once again on unsteady legs before starting to fall to his left as his leg gave out even with his powers supporting most of his weight. Before he could hit the ground he caught around the middle by a large saphire tail. Even as he was caught Kerwin lost conciousness again.

Rushing over both Brom and Eragon helped Saphira set Kerwin on the ground as gently as possible, rolling up his pant leg and shirt sleeve they saw both wounds bleeding vicously, "How'd he get so badly injured?" Eragon gasped when he saw the wounds.

"He did his best to fight off your uncles' killers with his own abilities but was injured in the act." Brom explained taking out herbs and bandages and proceding to wrap Kerwin's wounds up.

"Wait he tried to fight those monsters." Eragon said incredoulousy but with a hint of admiration in his voice, "Wait you said abilities, what do you mean?" he asked.

"You have to ask him that when he comes to." Brom said lifting up Kerwin easily and standing, "Is there somwhere where we can rest in safety?" he asked.

Eragon nodded before setting out in a westerly dircetion with Brom following close behind, directing Saphira to the spot he was going to he had her clear it out so it was more comfotable. It took a couple of hours before they actually reached the clearing but when they did they saw Saphira all ready lieing down comfortably.

Making a smokless fire and placing Kerwin down by it Brom explained how he figured out Eragon being a rider and how he came across Kerwin when he was younger. Then he showed Eragon Zar'oc and gave it to him saying it was his by right because it was a riders blade. Finally with nothing better to do they both fell asleep Brom close to Kerwin and Eragon against Saphira.


	3. Chapter 3

For the second day in a row Kerwin woke up in pain. Looking around he saw himself in a clearing that was surrounded by bramble, at the outer edge lay Saphira with Eragon curled up beside her and to his immediate right lay Brom with the remnants of a fire on the left. Curiousity about what he was able to do overcame his pain for a moment so reaching into his back pack that was serving as a pillow he pulled out a small book that was about the size of a journal but around 2 inches thick with very thin pages adn a red covering. On the cover was 'The guide to demons' in gold lettering with some designs beside around it. The first page was a copy of the title but the second one looked like a table of contents; looking down the list of topics he found one that will come in handy, 'Healing' so turning to the appropriete page he read up on how to heal himself.

After a half in hour of intense reading and re-reading he set it down a little disgusted with what he had to do. With a grimace he grabbed one of the daggers on his belt and removed the bandages with herbs, when the wound was showing he grabbed the dagger firmly in his right hand and placed the blade in the wound itself gasping at the pain. _"What are you doing?" _Saphira asked after watching him for a bit.

_"Healing my self but first I need to make it bleed." _Kerwin repied mentally so as not to wake the others.

Dragging the sharp blade quickly through the wound he slit a shallow cut that instantly started to bleed, then making a fist with his left hand he drew on the power inside him which was put down as 'aura' inside the book and made in coat his hand, than placing it open palm on the wound he moved the aura inside it and used the blood itself to knit the skin together and healed it. After 10 agonizing seconds he drew his hand back and looked at the flawless skin with only a slight red tinge from the energy that was quickly dissapearing, satisfied it was healed he did the same to his right arm. He looked at that wound also noting that it was redder than his leg was but was dissapearing just as quickly.

Picking up the book again he flipped back to the table of contents and started to read from the begining even though it was a long book he was a fast reader and quickly finished it but went back to a spot that was very interesting:

_There are many kinds of demons and every demon had an inherited skill with one or two specialties; the specialties are, offense using ones aura for attacking purposes, defense shaping it into sheilds or walls to defend oneself or others in a group, healing excels at using his aura to close a wound either external or internal if the demon is strong enough they could even use their aura to control a dead body, and finally morphers these specialize in different forms taking on animalistic appearances or even the shape of different people._

_Every specialty is recognized through a different type of colour:_

_Offense: blue_

_Defense: yellow_

_Healing: red_

_Morphing: black_

_They were able to learn any one of these specialties but the natural one, the one shown by the colour of aura uses the least amount of concentration and power while the others will use more will power._

'Red that's the colour of my aura, I'm a healer but defense also' Kerwin thought, 'after all it was so easy for me to defend myself and Garrow.' with a smile Kerwin went back to the healing section and reread everything before being startled out of his concentration by Brom "So what one are you?"

Kerwin looked up confused at first but than realized he was wondering what he was specailized in, "Healing with I think Defense as a secondary." closing the book he showed Brom the unmarked skin on his arm and leg before standing up and getting his coat back on and starring up at Brom, he realized that out of this whole travelling group he was the shortest. "So what are we doing next?" he asked.

"Well when sleepy over there" Brom said gesturing towards Eragon who was still asleep against a wide awake Saphira, "wakes up we will make our way towards Therinsford to buy horses."

With a roll of her eyes Saphira stood up dumping Eragon onto his back and waking him up in surprise, out of the habit of hunting he jumped up and drew his knife seeing a figure he threw it not recognizing Saphira in his sleep blured eyes. The blade plunged into her right shoulder all the way up to the hilt and she roared in surprise and anger sweeping her tail around and knocking Eragon off his feet waking him up the rest of the way. Looking around in shock he saw his knife in Saphiras side and rushed forward only to be knocked down by her tail again, "Saphira I'm so so sooo sorry." Eragon said trying to get to Saphira but just being knocked down again.

Sighing Kerwin walked forward catching her tail in red aura as it came around and wrapping her whole body up except her right shoulder where the knife was in it. "This is gonna hurt" he told Saphira, she just nodded her head finally out of her pain filled attack and starring around at him curiously as he gripped the hilt of the blade. Looking at her for permission he waited for her to nodd and when she did he pulled the knife out and clamped his hand over the wound healing everything from the muscleas tendons and veins to the knick in the bone and finally the skin and scales on top making it completly spotless again.

The whole thing tooke about 3 seconds she didnt even have time to whimper in pain it was so fast, when he was done he repeased her and watched as she moved her leg finding it was perfect before licking him gently on the cheek and listening smugly as Eragon apologised,_ "Your forgiven little one." _Saphira said, Kerwin and Brom laughed at Eragons nick name.

Finally after a quick breakfast they set out for Therinsford to buy some horses.

3 days later

It was night time out and Eragon Saphira Brom and Kerwin were camping in a small clearing far away from the road, "Right Therinsford is just around the bend in the road. "Brom said, "But before we reach it I want to see both of your skills fighting, anyway you feel comfortable with." Brom said standing up.

Kerwin and Eragon looked at each other before doing rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first. Eragon lost his rock being covered by Kerwin's paper and was forced to got first. Since he never fought before he had no idea what he was good at and took a whole wack of mino cuts and bruises before Brom was done withhim, when he was Brom didnt even look like he broke a sweat and was standing lazily in the fire light looking at Kerwin with an expression that said 'Dont be as unskilled as Eragon.'

With a smile Kerwin stood up and drew both of his short swords, instead of holding them like he should he gently tossed them into the air and put his hands palm out towards them, the hilts glowing red with his aura they hovered in the air while another wall of aura formed infront of him and he drew his daggers just in case. As he prepared with every new thing Broms face went from his confident expression to one of slight fear as he thought 'He can controll the swords with his thoughts and even if I can stop them the shield he made can attack back than he still has the daggers, all in all its like a 4 to1 battle because he can move the swords independantly from each other.'

"Wait if you want to do it that way, heal Eragon then he will face you with me." Brom said. Nodding in understanding Kerwin turned around with his swords and barrier still up and ready as he faced Eragon, sheathing the dagger in his right hand he turned his palm towards Eragon and sent out some of his aura healing all his wounds and restoring his energy so he wasnt tired that he forcebly moved him with the same aura that healed him to stand beside brom with his sword drawn. "Ready?" Brom asked.

Eragon nodded and in answer Kerwin sent out his swords one after Eragon and the other Brom. Sitting down on his knees and shutting his eyes Kerwin focused his whole being on the swords to the point where he could see them perdectly.

Slashing at Eragons left shoulder he forced him to block clumsily. In retaliation Eragon went to slash back but realised there was nothing to cut.

Brom was blocking stab slash and thrust continuisly trying to find a way to beat it, there wasnt a way to attack the user because there wasnt a phisical one to attack so he was stuck on the offensive.

Saphira watched the fight trying to find an opening to help the 2 humans fight the other and noticed somthing odd with her inhanced sight, grinning triumphantly she entered the minds of her rider and the old man, _"Look at his hands." _she said, they looked quickly and saw the fingers twitching like they were guiding the swords.

_"What about them?" _Brom asked for both him and Eragon.

_"His hands are connected by a small stream of his energy thats how he guides the swords, cut that and he losses connection." _Saphira said. Both Brom and Eragon looked and saw a slight red tint extending through the field and to the hilt of the swords so with a fast slash from them both they severed it and watched triumphantly as the swords fell onto the ground.

Kerwins eyes snapped open as he lost the swords and saw quickly jumped to his feet reinforcing the barrier just as they both attacked. There swords bounced off harmlessly and Kerwin retaliated by jabbing out with a beam of energy to keep them at bay while he figured out a plan.

Brom and Eragon looked at each other before both saying at the same time "Split!" and running to opposite sides forcing Kerwin to divide his shield, with the barrier weakened he had to shrink it to with stand the assualts. Even though he knew he was done he kept going till his limbs shoke from the concentrationand sweat beaded his brow, but it wasnt enough again almost at once Brom and Eragon broke through and held their blades up to his neck. Sighing in defeat Kerwin sheathed the daggers in his hands and took away the last of the barrier collecting the swords with the same energy.

"You win." he said sitting down on the ground with a tired groan.

"Wow." Eragon breathed out in amazment.

"That was realy good, but you need to work on concentration. In a battle you will have to split you focus between many enimies." Brom said with an underlaying hint of pride in his voice.

Smilling happily Kerwin curled up under his blancket and instantly fell asleep from mental exhaustion.

After the they all woke up in the morning they had a quick breakfast and left at a light jog hoping to get to Therinsford before lunch time. They soon arrived at the small town and was shocked to see that it was like the buildings were placed int their spots randomly. After getting directions to a stable where they could buy horses and tack they set out and soon arrived at a small barn with only a couple horses that could be ridden and one of them a butiful white stalion. As Brom and Eragon exchanged pleasentries and examined the horses the owner brought up only to turn one down Kerwin walked around looking at the horses.

He came a accross a grey mare with a leg injury because she kept it off the floor as much as possible, her furr looked like flowing wind but when you looked in her eyes you could see a fiery determination in them. "Brom can I get this one?" Kerwin asked Brom before he could pay for the 3 horses he had selected for them.

Brom looked over at the horse and noticed the bad leg before turning to the owner with a questioning look on his face, "Shattered knee from a racing accident. The vet says even if it heals she wont be able to run as great as she was a racer they called her Tornado because when she ran she made a small tornado of dust behind"

"How much?" Brom asked.

The stable owner thought for a bit before saying "75 crowns"

Brom counted out the last of the money and handed it to the man before collecting the tack and saddling the horses. Kerwin walked slowly to let the horse move comfortably on the injured leg with the tack on . Walking over to a small ring that was fenced in Kerwin walked Tornado inside and removed her tack leaving her bare back before walking up to her right front leg the one with the shattered knee, numbing the area first with his aura so if there was any pain the horse wouldnt feel it and freak out, than after Tornado let him approach and place his hand on her shattered knee. Even when his hands started to glow she didnt run like most would instead stood confused to what was happeing, finally Kerwin removed his hand to reveal a fully healed knee and removing the numbing energy he watched happily as Tornado trotted around the ring happily with a fully healed limb.

Finally when she was done she came up to Kerwin and nuzzeled his hand happily before letting him put the tack back on and mount up. Turning around Kerwin saw Eragon and Brom starring at him in shock and than amusment until Brom said "Lets go back to camp." All three of them on their horses they took off and an easy trot until they left Therinsford where they put there horses gallop and ran back to camp.


	4. Chapter 4

With the 3 horses they could make much better time and within a month they were almost at Yazuac where they all agreed is the best place to stop to get supplies. During all the travelling Kerwin hit a groth spurt and was now the height of Eragon and Brom and also a bit more muscular though that fact was hidden most of the time by his Trench coat. It was night out and they were about a half a day away from Yazuac when they stopped for the night. "Right we should hit Yazuac tomorrow so tonight we wont spar to hard plus you guys are both becoming very proficient with a blade." Brom said stepping into the light cast by their small camp fire. He got into a fighting stance and drew his blade while Eragon stepped up beside him and did the same, Kerwin got ready drawing a dagger and short sword and tossing them into the air to fight with mentally before drawing the last pair and holding them in his hands.

Turning to face Eragon with his own blades Kerwin set up a barrier blocking Brom so he cant try to fight him to before charging at Eragon and sending his other blades at Brom. Since Eragon was welding a two handed blade he had the advantage of power behind each swing but with Kerwin having a blade in each hand he was faster. Eragon swung overhanded at Kerwin who side stepped and batted it aside with his short sword before stepping forward and stabbing with the dagger forcing Eragon to step back or be hit, Kerwin didnt let up thought instead he stepped forward and swung with his sword forcing Eragon to block but before he could stab with his dagger Eragon side stepped and his sword was launched forward with no resistence throwing Kerwin off balence.

"Your still predictable." Eragon said.

"How do you know?" Kerwin retorted kicking Eragons legs out from under him. Eragon hit the ground and quickly rolled away before Kerwin could take advantage of him. Getting back to his feet he charged and swung side arm with one hand, not ready to block the unexpected swing Kerwin was off set and watched as it swung in finally stopping inside his shoulder, grunting in pain Kerwin stepped aside and forced it out of his right shoulder with a squelch and fountain of blood. Eragon knew that it might of hurt but already being told once not to stop he charged agian only to be forced back as Kerwins dagger and short sword came at him.

As Eragon was being distarcted Kerwin knealt down and healed the wound only leaving a slight scar behind from the split concentration. Finally ready he stood up again only to be stopped as a blade was placed against the back of his neck it was then that he realised that the blades fighting Brom were lost and lieing on the ground "I submit." he growled pulling back the blades fighting Eragon and noticing that they were both bleeding from many shallow cuts on their arms and cheeks. Brom put away his sword and collected the once that were fighting him before handing them to Kerwin, before either of them could say a thing Kerwin sent out some aura and healed them on the spot.

"Your getting better at fighting more than one person." Brom noted sitting down and sponing out some soup that was finished cooking on the fire. Kerwin just grunted and grabbed his own bowl before sitting down and eating it on the opposite side of the fire from Brom, Eragon just sat watching the 2 of them from his eating place against Saphira.

"Brom wheres the rest of my race?" Kerwin asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Brom asked trying to avoid the question.

Kerwin glared at him before say "You know what I mean, where are they or what happend to them?"

"Most are dead, but the ones that did survive surve Galbatorix along with the other races classified as Abominations in Alagasia." He said sadly. Kerwin just looked down sadly before slowly getting up and walking away from them to think. If Kerwin was paing attention when he was by himself thinking he would have noticed the yellow eyes starring at him from the darkness.

They approached Yazuac and entered one of the side streets, "It's so quiet, where are the kids playing or dogs barking?" Eragon noted. Brom and Kerwin both nodded their heads and drew their blades Brom with his sword and Kerwin with just a short sword. They reached the centre of the village and Eragon and Kerwin almost gagged at the sight. In the centre of town was a pile of dead bodies and at the top impaled on a spear was a little baby. While Eragon and Kerwin stared Brom got off and inspected some tracks left in the dirt, "Urgals." he whispered. "Kerwin is there any living thing nerby."

Kerwin looked at him oddly but complied sending out a pulse of aura that could cover 3 kilometers. His eyes widened in shock and he sent up a barrier just as a small hail of arrows flew at them, "3 big brutes of creatures not human and then in a small house a couple streets down a person hiding out." he said.

"You go get the person me and Eragon will handle the Urgals." Brom ordered.

Kerwin nodded and took off keeping a barrier around them for as long as possible before being forced to let it go, he kept sending out pulses of energy and before long he was brought to a small church. Walking up the steps with Tornado behind him hidden in the shadows by the steps he approached the large doors, instead of opening them with his hands he sent out his aura and farced them open surprised when he wasnt attacked. Walking inside he noticed that it was still a roomy chruch with many pews and even a second level. Sending out another pulse of aura this one easily visible as a red bubble expanding around him. He quickly sensed the person on the first floor in shadows crouched down like an animal about to pounce.

With an animalistic growl the person jumped sailing the 20 or so feet seperating them easily. Kerwin summoned up a weak barrier and was hit by at least 200 pounds and crashed into one of the pews with the person on top of him, looking up he met the eyes of the person and came face to face with bright yellow orbs, 'A werewolf!' he thought in horror.

Puching at it with his palms he forced more aura out and it flew a couple feet away giving Kerwin time to scramble to his feet. "I dont want to hurt you!" Kerwin yelled out dodging again as the werewolf lunged at him.

"Why should I believe you?" it growled out in a deep yet unmistakably femine voice.

"Have I actually attacked you and hurt you?" Kerwin retorted causing the werewolf to pause and stand up looking at him.

"No..." It said.

"Listen I dont work for Galbatorix." Kerwin said.

"So your probably going to try to kill me like every other person that I've met in this form." it growled again.

"Why should I, I'm a demon your a werewolf were both hated." He pointed out showing her a red aura surrounding him.

The werewolf obviously believed him becuase she stepped back and shifted to a human form making Kerwin blush. In front of him stood a girl just a couple of inches shorter than him of maybe early 16 in age and fully developed. Which is fine escept she was half naked the only thing she had on was a ripped pari of pants that were just barely holding, so he could see more of her body than was actually covered. She had bright blue eyes with a yellow tint and blond hair that reached the small of her back. Gulping in nervousness now Kerwin took off his trench coat and handed it to her which was when she noticed what she was wearing and also blushed while she wrapped herself up in the preferred coat buttoning it up to cover herself.

"My names Kerwin." her introduced himself holding out his hand to shake.

"Jasmine" she replied shaking his hand and causing them both to blush again. Kerwin gently grabbed her hand and drew her outside of the church and lead her to Tornado. Lifting her up by the hips he placed her on the saddle and mounted up behind her before getting Tornado to gallop back to Brom and Eragon. "My friends are dealing with the last Urgals now but I was sent to find you." Kerwin explained.

Avoiding the centre of town so as not to see the giant pile of bodies they made it to where the front and main road was where he could sense Eragon and Brom. Getting there he was shocked to see a pale Brom with a bandaged and bloody arm, along with an exhausted Eragon. "Crap, can you guys ride?" Kerwin asked.

They both nodded and forced themselves on top of their horses before galloping off towards camp, _"Saphira were on our way with a new travelling mate. Brom is injured and I think somthing happend to Eragon though I'm not sure."_

_"Very well. Ohh and sense when were you telepathic?"_

Kerwin just noticed that he started the conversation and not Saphira, _"I dont know but it dosent matter right now." _Kerwin said.

They were almost to the camp when Brom started to slide off his horse Snowfire, with a curse Kerwin held him in place using some aura. Getting to camp they saw Saphira crouched and ready to fight but she relaxed when she saw us, "Eragon start a fire, Jasmine in my bags to the left of this saddle are some fresh bandages get them for me." Kerwin ordered not caring if he was ride or not.

They both nodded as they dismounted Kerwin gently took Brom off of the saddle of Snowfire and laid him down by the now roaring fire before gently taking off the soiled bandages and seeing a large gash all the way to his bone that was bleeding a lot. "Crap I cant heal it all the way." Kerwin muttered as he started to heal it going from the bone to the arteries and muscles and finally the lower layer of skin before being forced to stop from exhaustion. Jasmine walked up with the bandages and taking out some medical herbs to numb a wound and stop infection from the pouches on his ever present belt he made a paste by crushing them and smearing some in the wound it self and more on the badages he wrapped it tightly around Broms arm before leaning back with a sigh.

"There that should last for a day or two. Eragon you should get some sleep." Kerwin said.

Eragon nodded and walked over to Saphira who drapped a wing over him. Walking over to his bag he placed the bandages back in it and took out his spare pair of clothes before handing them to Jasmine, "There a little worn but they should do fine." He said to her.

She nodded and walked over to stand on the other side of the horses, Kerwin had to force himself to not take a peek as she changed. She came back around now wearing his clothes and tossed the rags of her old ones in the fire watching them burn as she sat down a respectful distance from him.

"Get some sleep were going to be forced to leave early tomorrow morning." Kerwin said handing her his blancket as he wrapped up in his coat. She nodded at him and watched thinking 'I know hes not the leader but the old guy is but even now I can tell he'd be a great one if needed to.' and with that thought she curled up as close as she could to Kerwin without him noticing and fell alseep with her new companions.


	5. Chapter 5

"Right," said Brom as they started to set up their camp about a day before Daret, "we need to see if you can fight Jasmine. So were going to start off just like I did with the others, fight the way your most comfortable." Brom finished getting into a fighting stance.

"Brom let me fight her that if I'm injured I can heal myself." Kerwin said jogging up to his side.

Brom looked at him curiously but complied stepping out of the way, Jasmine walked away quickly and went behind Saphira who looked at her curiously before realizing why shes hiding and putting a wing up for better privacy. When Jasmine was done she was completly naked and as she stepped out from behind Saphira she changed into a werewolf before the guys could get a good look at her.

Kerwin stared at her in shock noticing for the first time how big she is in that form, she was around 7 feet tall with glossy black fur and bright yellow eyes with sharp claws on the ends of her toes and fingers. Gulping in fear he created a strong barrier in front of him just as Jasmine charged, "Holy crap shes a werewolf!" Eragon said.

Even when she bounced off the barrier it didnt stop her instead she just jumped over it and charged again, with no other choice Kerwin tried somthing new, he drew on his aura and formed it around his forearms, calfs, chest, and head as a protective layer and met her head on. Blocking a right handed slash with his arm he punched her in the stomach chanelling aura into his fist and knocking her back. This time she charged on all four and head butted him in the stomach where there wasnt any guard knocking the wind out of him and cracking a rib. With a growl of his own Kerwin flipped backwards on one hand and punched her shoulder disconecting it, as she pulled back she popped it back in place giving him time to heal his rib before they both charged again.

Slashing with both hands and claws Jasmine forced Kerwin to block with his forearms, they both drew back and kicked each other in the stomachs with equal force knocking each other back and away. Looking at each other thoughtfully they both drew the same conclusions and said at the same time "I submit." while relaxing their stances. Jasmine went behind Saphira and got dressed again while the others waited for her to return.

"Well we all know that your a werewolf now, and still I'm shocked at both of your hand to hand combat skills." Brom said in wonder.

"How much do you know about werewolfs?" Kerwin asked.

Blushing Jasmine admitted she actually knew very little. Kerwin smiled and reached into his back pack pulling out a small black book with red lettering and a paw print etched onto the cover. "Here this is a small book about Werewolfs, I've already read it so here." Kerwin said holding the book out to her, Jasmine took it gratefully and quickly flipped through the pages for a brief skim before closing it and putting it in her pocket.

"Brom you were talking about Daret." Jasmine quieid quietly in a shy voice.

"Right, well when we go there we will get some supplies along with some new clothes for both you and Kerwin." Brom said." We will leave early in the morning so get some sleep." he ordered.

They all laid down in their respective spots, Eragon with Saphira, Brom on one side of the fire, and Kerwin and Jasmine on the other getting as close to the other with out them finding out.

Waking up in the morning they all ate some of the left over supper from last night and made there way towards Daret with Saphira waiting at a fork in the Anora River for them on the other side of Daret. Kerwin and Jasmine still shared a horse to make travelling easier. Enterring the village they stopped to look at the prints on the ground and saw that the prints of all the regular inhabitants were fresh so reasured that they wont have to fight any Urgals they moved forward. Getting to the centre of town to find it empty they went to turn around but wagons were turned over and blocked the exit.

Reching for their weapons or in Kerwins case moving Jasmine behind him to protect her and then going for his blades they were all stopped "Draw your weapons and get shot by the 100 archers on the roofs!" a muscular man with a broadsword on his back ordered. Seeing all the archers on the roofs they all froze and raized there hands in submission.

"We just came for supplies!" Brom hollared back at him.

"Will you stay here while I send someone to get them for you?" the man asked, Brom nodded and an archer jumped down from the roof and trotted forward.

Brom gave the man a list and added, "Also some clothes and gloves if you have them." he waved at Kerwin and Jasmine for the clothes and all of the teens for the gloves.

While they were waiting the man asked "Do you know of anything from the other villages."

"Yazuac is gone we went there first, in fact we found Jasmine there." Brom replied sadly.

After a long moment of silence the archer came back with what they asked for, collecting everything they put them in their saddle bags and left when the wagons were moved out of their way. When they left Daret they broke out in a gallop for Saphira who was at the boundary of a small forest. Finally getting there Eragon left quickly to go relieve himself while Jasmine jsut hid behind Saphira after she got permission and changed into her new clothes. Soon after Jasmine came back to the small fire they made Eragon returned with his hand under his armpit and a canteen in his other hand. "Brom I found this in the woods. I think it's the Raz'acs."

Jasmine looked at Kerwin confused at he realized he never told her why they are travelling, so contacting her mentally he told her about everthing while Eragon and Brom talked. "Kerwin, check Eragons hand he poured this acid on it." Brom said handing the canteen to Kerwin who quickly poured a drop on his aura protected hand.

"Seithr Oil." Kerwin whispered reconizing it from his medical texts. Whipping his hand off he clipped the canteen to his belt and reached for Eragons hand. Looking at it he saw his pointer index's end was slightly dissolved of skin "I'm not going to grow new skin for you, instead I'll just make a paste that will encourage healing and protect from infection." grabbing the same herbs he used on Brom's arm he noticed some of them were brown and brittle, after grinding a small amount into a paste he used a small bandage and rapped Eragon's finger in it.

"Brom sea side cities keep tracking records of shipments right?" Eragon asked.

"Aye" Brom said confused.

"Could we maybe check the records for any seathr oil?" Eragon asked.

Broms face lit up at the idea "Thats perfect and it should work fine. In fact I know just the place, next stop Terim!" Brom yelled getting up to mount Snowfire.

Kerwin coughed to get his attention, "Brom, night time, tired." he yawned to emphasize his point and Jasmine, Eragon and even Saphira yawned. Looking sheppish he agreed and went right to bed with the others following quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so so so sorry for not updating in sooo long. Dont be too mad please I have had a lot to do lately and still do but I hope to start updating more regularly, plus having a bad case of writers block dosent help the case much either. But please give me reviews I like to know what people think and how they think I might be able to improve on my work so REVIEW AND GOOD READING! :)**

Kerwin couldnt help but feel uneasy about what he was about to confront Brom about, heck he was like his father. Sighing Kerwin got up from his sitting position by the camp fire. They were maybe a day away from Terim and he thought this was the best time to talk to him, alone. "Brom I need to talk to you." he whispered. Brom looked up at him curiously but complied and got up walking to the edge of the camp where they could talk in private, as they walked Kerwin met Jasmine's gaze as she gave him a reasuring look, they were both in on this idea.

"Me and Jasmine think it's for the best if we seperate." Kerwin said quietly.

Brom face went through so much emotions it was almost comical. But after a bit he finally settled on one; anger. "No. Abosolutly not!" he roared so loud that birds left he trees in fright and he woke up Eragon and Saphira.

"It's for the best, you can continue Eragon and Saphira's training like you promised while also making your way to the Varden. While me and Jasmine can make find some new allies for the Varden." As an after thought Kerwin added mentally so only Brom could hear him _"After all it's the job of the elder riders to train the youngling's" _Keriwn smirked as he saw astonishment race across Broms face.

"How'd you know and how long have you known?" he asked quietly.

"Since I saw Eragon's Gedway Ignasia, I saw your's when I was a little kid but didnt know what it was till we left Carvahall."

It was like Broms whole opinion changed with that one sentence, "Where will you go?"

"We have a hunch but were not to sure could be anywhere. But remember we will always be in contact remember that necklace I gave you?" Kerwin asked.

Brom nodded taking a necklace from around his neck, it had a star over a crescent moon as the medalion. Kerwin held out his hand and concentrated on the necklace. Slowly it started to glow a red colour like his aura until it slowly dissapated. "There that should let us talk from any distance. I imbued it with my own aura which gave it a direct link to me." Kerwin explained when Brom's face took on that curious look it was prone to take on right before he asks a question. Smilign sadly they walked back t camp to find a very sleepy Eragon rubbing his eyes "Whats going on?" he asked yawning hugly.

"Nothing me and Brom were just talking about me and Jasmine leaving." Kerwin said simply, he smiled as Eragon nodded his head sleepily and curled up under an already sleeping Saphira's wing to go to bed. Sitting down next to Jasmine he recounted everything that happend with Brom before they both curled up almost touching each other to go to bed.

Unnoticed by them Brom still sat up thinking one thing _They would make a good couple. _Before he to curled up and went to bed.

Kerwin woke up first which was odd because usually he was one of the last to wake up. He felt something push up against his chest and looking down he was shocked to see Jasmine curled up against him with one of his arms over her holding her close. _This feels right. _Kerwin thought before slowly drawing away from her. He sighed and couldnt help but think that this will be the last day travelling with Eragon, Brom and Saphira.

"Relax, you'll see them again sometime." Jasmine said sitting up with a smile on her face.

"I know it's just... well Brom is like my father, and Eragon, Eragon's my brother with Saphira like a cousin. Their the only family I've known."

"I dont really know how you feel. I grew up an orphan, you guys are my friends and even family." Jasmine said sadly.

Kerwin looked up when he heard a sniff and pulled her into a tight and conforting embrace, "Come lets go for a walk before the others wake up." Kerwin sad still holding Jasmine against him. She nodded into his shoulder before they walked into the trees off to the side of the clearing and away from the other's.

They walked for awhile before they were entranced by the rising suns beuty. Walking forward blind to what was before them they tripped over a tree root that was in their way. Acting on instinct Kerwin spun as he fell putting him under Jasmine so he hit the ground with her on top of him. She landed ontop of him making him lose the breath in his lungs. After they both recovered they just looked at each other, starring straight into the others' eyes. This time Jasmine acted on instinct and placing her hands on the ground beside his head as a brace she leaned down and kissed him.

It was a simple kiss but to Kerwin it was like explosions went off in the sky. After the quick peck she pulled back still ontop of him straddling his waist, but she didnt notice because before she could pull back and get off Kerwin gently grabbed her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss that sent shivers down her spine. When they pulled back they saw they switched positions this time with Kerwin straddling Jasmine and her beutuful blond hair framing her soft face as she gazed up at him, "You have no idea how long I've wanted that." she whispered.

Kerwin couldn't help it, a huge guffy grin broke out across his face as he slowly stood up, reaching down he took her hand in his and pulled her to her feet hard enough to make her stagger into him so he could peck her lips "Well I guess we both waited a long time." he whispered into her hair as he rested his chin on her head, and she leaned against his chest.

_"If you love struck idiots are done, come back to camp so we can say good bye." _Saphira said with a stern voice, they weren't fooled because under the sterness they could here the happiness in it.

Slowly making their way back to camp still hand in hand they saw that all the horses even Tornado were loaded up and Brom just sat there with Eragon waiting for them, they both held sad faces but said goodbye never the less before setting off.

"Well I guess it's our turn to set off on a adventure." Kerwin said smiling down happily at the beutiful girl that held his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

"Your the one witht the plan Kerwin." Jasmine said pointedly as they yet again left a village with no further information on the group that they were searching down.

"I know dont worry, I'm just being distracted." he said.

They were sitting by the camp fire in a small frequantly used clearing on the side of a road. If they were still travelling with Saphira, Eragon and Brom then they would have had to find another spot to stay. Jasmine sat across from him looking into the fire which reflected off her blond hair, she had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders because it was cold out and the travelling dress she was stuck wearing could only help so much. While she gazed at the fire Kerwin couldn't help but stare at her taking in everthing about her."...Kerwin, hello you still with me?" Jasmine said looking at him confused, he had a spaced out look on his face and he just starred at her.

"Hmm what ohh sorry like I said, I'm distracted."

"By what exactly?" Jasmine said now curious.

Kerwin looked at the ground embarrased, taking a deep breath he stood up and walked around and sat down beside Jasmine wrapping one of his arms over her shoulders and drawing her against him, "You." he whispered into her ear making her blush but snuggle up to him anyways. Smiling Kerwin gently grabbed her chin and got her to look at him, after a bit of starring he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips only pulling back when he needed air. When he pulled back they found themselves on the ground Jasmine with her legs circled around him.

Smiling they seperated a bit but Jasmine kept her head on his chest as they gazed up at the starey night sky. Sometime that night they must of fallen asleep, but to Kerwin it felt nothing like the sort.

_"K-Kerwin." _He heard, it sounded like Brom only weaker like he was... No that couldnt be right he's...

_"Brom?" _Kerwin asked back caustiously.

_"Yes...Now listen I dont...have long. I need you to come back and help...Eragon and Saphira...get to the Varden safely." _Brom had to take breaks every once in a while when he talked because of how weak he was from the wound that the Ra'zac dealt him.

_"Where are you guys we'll be right there." _Kerwin replied instantly and without hesitation.

A map flashed through Kerwin's head slowly moving down to only a small area of it which was where Brom was. _"It wont take us long to get there, not by the way I'm getting us there at least."_ There was no reply.

Kerwin woke up with a start knowing that what he just dreamt wasn't a dream at all, it was Brom talking through the necklace he had given him. "Jasmine we have to go. Now." Kerwin said, despite the urgency he just couldn't shake her awake so he was just whispering it in her ear. When that didn't get her attention he leaned forward and kissed her which woke her up instantly as she returned the kiss with a passion. "We have to go, Brom and them is in trouble." he said again.

He could see the worry in her eyes as she pulled back and gazed at him. Without another word they both got up and packed the campsite. "How are we supposed to get to them, there half way across Alagasia with us on the other half?" Jasmine asked when they finally finished and loaded everything they need on to Tornado.

"Hop on," Kerwin said helping Jasmine up onto Tornado before mounting the horse himself, "were gonna try something new. So take a deep breath and only breath slowly, got it?" Kerwin asked as he took up the reins in his hands. As he spoke to Jasmine he also sent the commands telepathically to Tornado so she didn't spoke and possibly harm them.

They both nodded their heads and Kerwin set them out with a light trot. Taking a deep breath himself he infused their bodies and the very air with his aura and soon they were travelling so fast that the land was a blur of greens, browns and blues. Surprisingly the drain on his aura which was limited at times was very small, after a it they started to slow down on til eventually they came across a cave set in sandstone cliffs, looking behind them he saw that they must of travelled up the side of the cliff before he stopped them.

Kerwin dismounted but still kept Jasmine on Tornado just in case, and extending his mind which he could never get used to he touched two very familiar minds and one new one. He knew then before he even got close that he was to late to see Brom before he died. So taking a deep shuddering breath he led them into a cavern where he saw Saphira sitting beside a very sad Eragon with a stranger with straight black hair all the way to his shoulders sitting by a fire. Looking deeper in he saw a table made of stone which he took to of once held a person that was like a father to him.

Eragon looked up and a mix of emotions passed through him, stepping forward with a blank look on his face he approached Kerwin not even seeing Jasmine behind him still on the horse. Keriwn had a pretty good idea as to what was coming as Eragon approached him, he could see it in the tense shoulders and the way that his jaw was clenched. Unfortuantly he was right, the second Eragon was within an easy arms reach he punched Kerwin square in the side of the jaw launching him to his side on the hard ground.

Unfortuantly for Eragon, girls by themselves are very protective when they need to be, but when you get a werewolf girl in the mix and top it off with one that actually likes the guy a lot that was jsut punched well then you have trouble. The second Jasmine saw Eragon punch Kerwin she growled as her eyes flashed a bright yellow. Lunging off of Tornado she shot like a... well wolf after prey but before she could connect with him she was lightly caught around the waist by Kerwin's red aura. This didnt calm her down though what did was the hard and familiar arms that soon wrapped around her and held her tight, she felt her self slowly relaxing in Kerwin's grip.

Eventually Kerwin was able to set a calm Jasmine on the ground but he still kept a firm arm wrapped around her waist holding her tight against him, his broken nose and bleeding lip were already completly healed as he starred at the now shocked faces of both Saphira and the stranger.

"My name's Kerwin, this is Jasmine, we're old friends of Eragon and Saphira and also Brom." as he said his name a wave of sadness washed over him forcing him to choke back a sob before regaining his composure again.

"Murtagh." the stranger said holding out a hand for them to shake. After introductions finished Kerwin got rate to the point.

"Lets go we cant stay here."

"Wait what your not even going to mourn Brom?" Eragon said now angry again.

Kerwin whipped around to face him as he was helping Jasmine back onto Tornado, "You think that I want to leave, heck if I could I'd stay here and mourn him properly. He was the family I've ever had, he- he was my father Eragon. I will mourn when I can but until then were leaving, NOW!" he roared when he still hesitated. Even Saphira seemed shocked by his sudden yell, the only one not surprised was Jasmine as she was linked mentally with him sending him waves of comfort as he faught back his feelings.

Finally after many struggling minutes they all set off into the rising sun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you FantasyFlinger for your idea's I couldn't have gotten this chapter written without your idea's. Please everyone keep sending in idea's as either PM or just review it and give idea's I check both regularly and it helps me a lot. So Review! :)**

They travelled through the first day with little problems, the only real problem was Eragon, he refused to let Kerwin heal his rib no matter how much it pained him. After a very heated argument Kerwin gave up and let him be stubbern and in pain, he had more pressing issues to attend to mainly making sure they weren't being followed by anyone or thing.

"Whats wrong Kerwin you've been tense all day?" Jasmine asked, they were all sitting around a camp fire while their meat cooked, Erago leaning against Saphira and clutching his side, Murtagh fingering the hilt of his blade as he starred at Kerwin and Jasmine with cold stone eyes, and of course Kerwin who held Jasmine against his chest as she sat in his lap. Jasmine was starring up at his face with her hands on his shoulders and body twisted around in an ackward angle when she asked the question.

"Hmm, ohh nothing I just can't shake the feeling that something's wrong." Kerwin said quietly sending out a light pulse of aura not strong enough to be visible but still strong enough to cover a large area. "Come Murtagh, I want to know how you are with fighting." Kerwin said standing up and taking out a long knife and sword while walking away from the fire.

Murtagh jsut grunted in reply not even bothering to say an answer as he got up and joined him taking up a stance. The second they were both ready Kerwin lunged forward with a slash to his right shoulder, he didnt want to use his aura until absolutly nessecary. Unfortuantly Murtagh didnt even blink and easily blocked the blow before reataliating with his own slash which Kerwin just blocked in time. _Damn he's fast! _Keriwn thought as he was forced to jump backwards out of the way of a lunge.

The others watched on impassivly with Eragon trying to figure out why Kerwin didn't just take Murtagh out.

The fight didn't last long but it did end surprisingly with both swords set against each other's throats forcing them both to yield in defeat. They were panting from exhaustion because that was the hardest fight they've ever had to do. Going back to the fire they all ate quickly before curling up and going to sleep.

**Time skip.**

The days went quickly soon turning into weeks and then months. Soon Eragon was completly healed and spared with Kerwin and Murtagh at night. Every time they went through a town if it had a prison then Eragon would disquise himself and look for someone inside of it. Eventually they went to small city that was used as a Barracks for the Empire called Gilead, after much argue Murtagh went inside to find a person that knew how to get to the Varden.

He returned after a bit saying that they were to meet the person outside by one of the roads. Soon they were relaxing around the camp fire, well at least until Saphira's head shot up at the same time Kerwin jumped to his feet drawing his sword. Soon the air was filled with harsh battle crys and it was an all out battle was waged.

Jasmine changed into a werewolf to fight easier and was soon slashing away with her claws. Eragon and Murtagh faught back to back defending and helping each other at the same time.

The only one having some trouble was Kerwin. Despite having aura pulses being sent out to detect enemies he was still caught un prepared for one of them. The second he stood up he was flung backwards by a fist shaped group of aura and landed hard on his back. Looking up Kerwin saw a guy with black hair, he had a scar running through his left eye blinding it, but other then that he was just a regular person. Reacting quickly Kerwin launched his own wave of aura at him throwing him back. Getting to his feet quickly he put up a sheild just in time to block a blue tenticle and retaliate with his own, which was easily blocked.

Hearing a howl Kerwin looked to the side and saw Jasmine ripping the head off of a urgal who got in a lucky shot. Swearing Kerwin turned back around just in time to duck under an aura laced punch. Reaching up he grabbed the arm of Scar Face as he was going to call him and threw him over his shoulder. Spining around he kicked Scar Face in the stomach launching him backwards but not by much.

The second Scar Face got to his feet he spat out blood and punched the ground making a giant wave of rock and aura to launch Kerwin back. Not able to catch himself in time Kerwin landed hard and hit his head off a rock knocking him out.

Jasmine heard a crash and growled as she turned around to see Kerwin get knocked out. Before she could do anything a giant paw was wrapped around her and Mutagh and she was forced into the air by Saphira, "What are you doing we can't leave them there!" Murtagh yelled at Saphira.

She didn't answer instead she just kept on flying until she landed about a league away from their old camp. After setting them down on the ground Saphira starred forlornly back to where Eragon and Kerwin were left. Feeling her hackles rise Jasmine turned and saw Murtagh starring at her in horror. "What?" she growled out angrily.

"Y-you...dog...person...Werewolf!" he yelled before passing it.

Jasmine chuckled before turning to Saphira, "Now that it's quiet let's make a rescue plan." Saphira raised her head with a viscious smile on her face before getting up and starring at Jasmine expectantly.


	9. Chapter 9

Kerwin woke up slowly and the first thing he noticed was Scar Face standing in a stone doorway of a cell... his cell. "Well well, the mighty demon finally wakes up." he taunted in a snake like voice. Kerwin forced self off of a surprisingly soft cot chained to the wall and got slowly to his chained feet with his hands chained enfront of him.

"I may not be as strong as you, but at least I don't work for the monster that killed our own race!"

"So naive. How can our race be dead if we stand her now. Now tell me what's your name."

Kerwin's eyes hardened in anger at him even daring to try to get that information out of him. He knew the power of true names and new that if his was found out Eragon was doomed. "I'll never tell you."

"You will! And you will tell me now!" Scar Face yelled lauching and holding Kerwin off the floor and against a stone wall with his blue aura.

"Never!" Kerwin yelled launching his own aura out. It never got past the manacles on his wrists, the second they came in contact with them the aura was launched right back at him and forced back into his body. He screamed in pain as it felt like multiple swords were cutting off his arms with dull blades and looking down his saw cuts were now on his wrist and hands.

"I see you found our little safety measure. Those chains were specially made to redirect aura stopping it from leaving your body and harming you at the same time, I tested them myself. Now. Tell. Me. Your. Name!" The aura forcing him harder and harder into the stone wall until Kerwin heard a sharp crack, he couldn't tell if it was the stone cracking or one of his bones because his body was being racked with immence pain.

Kerwin just kept his mouth shut and took the torture and pain as Scar Face got angrier and angrier. "Fine maybe this-"

"Sir?" a soldier said from behind Scar Face interrupting him.

"What? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something? This better be good or else I will finally have away to show off my power." He said now turning arund his black eye flashing as his scar seemed to glow.

"W-well, D-durze wishes to to s-see you S-sir." the soldier stuttered out in fright backing up a couple steps.

"Fine. I'll deal with you later." He said turning around and starring at Kerwin before walking out and slamming the door shut behind him.

Without the support of the aura no matter how painful it was Kerwin fell down onto the stone floor jarring his right arm which was crooked down at the elbow showing that it was broken. Grimancing in pain Kerwin slowly crawled over to a corner by the window and away from the door and sat there thinking about his predicament. He was stuck in this jail cell, didn't know what city the jail was in, didn't know who else was stuck here with him or even if anybody was even alive. And worse of all, he can't even use his aura because the chains stopped it from leaving his body

Thats it! If it can't leave his body maybe his body can leave the chains. He had a flashback to when he read up on morphers.

_Unlike most specialties, morphers don't send their aura out of their body, instead they keep it inside them as they use it molding their body to their will. No-one not even morphers themselves know exactly how to inact a change but one thing's for sure, it requires a lot of concentration and practice. First thing to morph they must find the spot in their body where their aura is held this is different for every demon. Next they must have a clear picture of what they want to look like. Finally they must see in their mind them slowly changning into that form while willing their aura to make it that way, this is the hardest part and requires the most concentration._

Concentration, well that's easy enough. Kerwin leaned his head back onto the wall and looked inside himself for his aura thinking back on all the time's he's drawn upon it. He soon found it in the centre of his chest. Next he pictured himself as a mouse with black furr and willed it to be so. He felt all tingly for a long period of time, when the sensation went away he opened his eyes and saw himself starring at the side of a manacle. Stepping backwards in alarm he tripped over something pink and saw that it was his tail... wait tail?

Holding up his hands he saw they were small paws, realization dawned on him and soon he was running to a hole in the side of the door and out into the hallway. He ran down multiple hallways easily staying out of sight of the guards. Hiding in a hole Kerwin watched as Scar Face and another man with red eyes and hair with pointy teeth left a cell shutting it behind them but not before Kerwin got inside. Looking around he saw a bloody and beaten up Eragon laying down on the cot sound asleep.

Now that he knew he wasn't alone he could start to plan an escape.

**Sorry for such a short chapter I just thought this would be the best place to end it. REVIEW PLEASE I'M NOT GETTING A LOT (I ONLY HAVE ONE SO FAR)**


	10. Another Authors note MUST READ IT

**Guys I'd really appreciate to get more reviews its a bummer that only one person has given me their own personal opinion that others can read. Even if its something stupid like "I think this story is great!" I DONT CARE! I just want your opinion...Flame me if you have to but until I start to get more reviews I wont publish anymore Chapters for Abominations.**

**So review... Anything just remember I DO READ THEM so no matter what I will take your opinion into consideration.**

**Fanmanbook man out... Peace **


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok guys finally I got some reviews even though their only from two people thank you so much FantasyFlinger who has been with me since the begining and David the Scotish werewolf who has been kind enough to review most of my stories. I really appreciate your support and as I promised since I got some more reviews for this story you guys get more chapters. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy :)**

_Man Eragon can sleep. _Kerwin thought angrily. Its been a couple of days now since he got into the same cell as Eragon. He's had time to grabe all of his weapons and even learned how to shift on demand between shapes which is tough then it sounds. Now he just needed sleeping beuty there to wake up and they can get away.

With a groan Eragon turned over before shooting up out of bed in shock. He looked around dumbly before he groaned and held his head in his hands. "Figures still in jail." He muttered to himself. Getting up weak from the forced fasting and loss of water he stumbled over to the door looking out of it.

Kerwin watched curious as Eragon weakly stumbled towards the cell door and looked out of it. His small rat body followed him silently and sat there shocked when he heard the faint click of the lock and he swung the door open. His rat mouth hung open in shock before he collected himself and ran outside into the hallway and watched as Eragon started to take on a group of soldiers pratically fainting in exertion. Before most of them were dead some of them were shot from behind with arrows. At the end of the hall behind the now dead group of soldiers stood an old man, bow in hand and a crouch laying on the obviously not needed.

"Murtagh?" Eragon asked in shock.

"Yep now lets find Kerwin and get out of here." Murtagh said holding the fake beard up to show it was him. Chuckling to himself Kerwin got rid of the rat shape shaking himself as he grew to his normal height and stood behind Eragon.

"No need I'm right here." Murtagh stared in shock before Eragon swung around getting ready to fight but stopped when he saw a fully armed Kerwin behind him. "Lets go, where's Jasmine and Saphira?"

"There ready upstairs to help us escape, Jasmine's prepared an escape route for you and her becuase Saphira's not strong enough to carry all of us." Murtagh said leading the way down the hall.

"Wait! There's an elf here we have to get her out!" Eragon said. Both Murtagh and Kerwin groaned but started looking anyways. Kerwin could have sent out a pulse of aura with that other Demon here it would just give them away.

"Found her!" Murtagh yelled looking inside one of the cells as he fingered the ring of keys he swipped from one of the dead soldiers. Finall after much failed attempts he got it opened and wasted no time in taking her up over his shoulders. "Lets go." They followed Murtagh for two reasons, one he's the one with the plan, and two becuase he actually knew his way around the place. It didn't take them long to reach a large banquet hall with scraps of food and cups of mead still on the tables almost like the people eating had to leave in a hurry.

Hoping they were close enough both Eragon and Kerwin stretched out their minds as Murtagh set the elf under and table and took off in search of their weapons. Finally after much searching both Eragon and Kerwin found the females they were looking for. _"Jasmine!" _Kerwin mentally yelled letting his love for her seap through the link he had created for talking.

_"Kerwin is that you? Ohh god where are you?" _She yelled sending back mainly worry for Kerwin.

_"It's ok, I'm with Eragon and an elf who's uncouncious at the moment. Murtagh just left to get our weapons right now we're in a large banquet hall in the top floor of the jail." _

_"Good, me and Saphira are on our way now. When I get there I am not letting you leave my sight __**EVER!**__" _Cringing Kerwin looked over at Eragon who was hiding under the same table as him with elf laying beside them. They both wore the same expression on their faces; fear. Not fear for the danger they're in now but for what the girls will do to them when they get back together with them. Eragon had to worry about Saphira who was strong enough to crush him like a bug. While Kerwin had to deal with what he finds is scarier then a mad dragon and thats a mad girlfriend who just so happens to be a werewolf.

Thundering footsteps stopped their train of thought as a group of armed soldiers came in and searched under the some of the tables before leaving again. With a collective sigh of relief both Kerwin and Eragon crawled out from under the tables just in time to see Murtagh returning with his arms full of weapons. Sighing as he dropped the weapons onto the stone floor he pulled out an elegent bow and sword that looked like it would match the black haired elfs sheath. "Found these...felt they were...to good to be a...humans." He panted holding the bow and sword out to Eragon who took them.

Kerwin just knealt down glad that Murtagh has gotten everything that was theirs. He found his herb belt which he quickly belted on and placed the swords and daggers in their proper spot. Reaching out with his mind again Kerwin found something that made his blood run cold. He spun around on his heels just in time to be launched back and slide across the floor by you guessed it a wave of aura that passed by Eragon and Murtagh without harming them. "What is with you and throwing me backwards." Kerwin spat out as he got to his feet to face Scar Face who was standing facing him about twelve feet away.

"Nothing its just fun to watch." He sneered. They both raised their hands at the same time and a wave of aura collided blue melding with red before they both exploded outwards launching both demons back.

Kerwin looked up at the sound of crashing from the roof and saw cracks appearing as dust started to fall down onto the occupents of the room. Getting to his feet once again he saw Eragon dueling with the shade while Murtagh stayed back a bow drawn and ready waiting for an opening. A swish of cloth caught his attention and he turned just in time to see and kick going to his stomach. Catching the kick with both hands grunting from the strength of it he threw Scar Face backwards making him flip before he landed gracefully on his feet.

They were evenly matched in both fighting and aura and they both knew it. Creating armor around their whole bodies and reinforcing both muscles tissue to make them stronger and faster along with bones to make them more resiliant they launched at each other. They punched, kicked, threw, blocked. They used the whole area around them. Soon the tables were scattered around the place in ruins and pillars were smashed as one of the battling demons was thrown through them only to pick up a chunk of it and throw it at the person that threw them.

They could feel their concentration waining and pretty soon they were both panting not noticing as giant chunks of stone from the roof rained down on top of them bouncing of their armor harmlessly. Kerwin enterred a staring contest with Scar Face as their bodies glowed with aura. Just before they were about to launch one last attack that would end the battle a high pitched screech filled the air marking the defeat of the shade. "Crap!" Scar Face said. Turning on his heels he seemed to vibrate with energy before he dissapeared.

"Thats it they failed!" The shout sounded from all around them and soon multiple groups of soldiers ran out of the stair cases only to surround Kerwin, Murtagh, Eragon and the still uncouncious elf.

With a snarl and roar the roof was wrenched open many chunks raining down and crushing the soldiers below.

A roar sounded out that made the walls shake and a dark blur jumped down followed by Saphira. Both of them started to litterly rip the soldiers to peices before finally they were all gone and there stood the two femals that both Eragon and Kerwin weren't in a hurry to meet again. "Lets go!" Jasmine growled out voice lower and rougher then usual as she litterly picked kerwin up and jumped straight through one of the many holes in the wall to land the three floors below on the street.

Behind them Kerwin could just hear the flap of Saphira's wings as she took off with the other. Growling even more Kerwin was positioned so it was like he was being given a piggy back ride, well that is before Jasmine fell to all four and started to run faster then a horse could through the streets dodging soldiers as she went. Within what felt like seconds but he couldn't be to sure because all he could really see was the blood matted brown fur that covered the burly shape of Jasmine as a werewolf when they ran through the streets.

Finally they reached a clearing where they could see the scars left in the soil from Saphira taking off. Climbing off of his girlfriend Kerwin stepped back already understanding whats going on as he saw Jasmine tearing the bark of the trunks of some of the trees. _"Sapira me and Jasmine have something to do. I still remember the way to the Varden and I know you know the way so you guys go ahead we'll meet you there."_

_"Ok but becareful we don't want anything to happen to you two." _The dragoness responded.

_"I know keep those two out of trouble for me." _I said hiding a grin but sending it through the mental connection.

_"I will." _With that Kerwin turned to face his worst nightmare, a mad girlfriend werewolf. Only to come face to face with the glowing yellow eyes of her as she towered over him a growl rising in her throat and her teeth bared.


	12. AN for new ideas please read

**Ok first I want to apologise it seems I put a lot of A/Ns out lately but hopefully this one will be worth it.**

**Ok my wonderful readers this is gonna help me a lot. Now while I'm working on this next chappy for you to read I need your help. You see I want to start introducing more Abominations to Kerwin and Jasmine some in the near future as in during the first Eragon book time frame some later on. So this is what I need you to do, I want you guys to send preferably in PM's but Reviews are fine to your ideas of Abominations.**

**I want your exact ideas so be creative. I want their race and abilities aka what they can do like how Jasmine is a werewolf and she can turn into a wolf human thing. I want their names what YOU want them to look like, age they can even be kids if you want them to be. Absolutly everything so be creative you can even grab stuff that you heard of before like if you want I can just add in new regular characters to stuff that might already exist in Alagasia. Its all up to you I will much appreciate your ideas and I will be checking regularly for them so please send them in.**

**When you send me characters and I pick the ones I use after their introduced into the story I will do my best to remember to post a thank you on the chapter itself.**

**-Fanmanbookman-**


	13. Chapter 11

"Sapira me and Jasmine have something to do. I still remember the way to the Varden and I know you know the way so you guys go ahead we'll meet you there."

"Ok but becareful we don't want anything to happen to you two." _The dragoness responded._

_"_I know keep those two out of trouble for me." _I said hiding a grin but sending it through the mental connection._

"I will." _With that Kerwin turned to face his worst nightmare, a mad girlfriend werewolf. Only to come face to face with the glowing yellow eyes of her as she towered over him a growl rising in her throat and her teeth bared._

"Easy Jasmine. Calm down." Kerwin said backing up with his hands in the air. Jasmine just growled and stocked closer and closer.

"Easy, you tell me to take it easy! After I just had to rescue my friend and boyfriend from a shade and the empire you tell me to take it easy!" She roared. Now Kerwin was really scared. He stared into her glowing yellow eyes and saw only anger in them as she continued to try to get closer to him. Suddenly his back hit a trunk of a tree stopping him from moving back any more.

Jasmine continued to move closer and closer till eventually they were almost touching and she was looking down into his frightened face. She raized a paw with wicked claws on it that seemed to gleam in the night sky and Kerwin shut his eyes in fear.

With a growl and a groan from Kerwin his eyes shot open to look into the closed ones of his girlfriend as she kissed him in human form. His eyes slowly shut and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer as she grabbed his hair. Pulling back for air she laid her head on his chest small sobs shacking her form. "Please, don't ever do that to me again. You hear me Kerwin don't ever do that again." She sobbed.

'Shhh, shh. I know Jasmine it was mean of me, I'm sorry and I promise you that it won't happen again." He said wrapping her in a tight hug.

After many minutes Jasmine recovered and backed up a blush rising to her cheaks as she realised all she was wearing was rags that barely covered her. Moving away and digging in a bush to the side she pulled out Kerwins bag and took his spare pants and shirt. They hung off of her like blankets really and the shirt alone would have been a skirt on her. "I had to leave Tornado with them I'm sorry Kerwin." Jasmine said.

"Its ok anyways we don't need a horse I can get us to where we need to go faster. Climb on." Kerwin said getting down on one knee so she could climb onto his back easier. "Trust me Jasmine." He said when she resitated.

"Ok" She climbed on his back and gave a light squek as he easily got ot his feet. "Your light!" Kerwin said slightly shocked.

"Hey!" Jasmine said punching him in the arm.

Chuckling Kerwin started to walk forward "Take deep even breaths." He ordered as the air seemed to glow a red color much like his aura. Jasmine did as he said and suddenly they were flying across the land. It looked like Kerwin was taking regular steps but each on seemed to cover at least a mile. Finally stopping Kerwin fell to his knees panting from exertion. Jasmine looked around and gasped, they had to have covered leagues upon leagues in just a couple of minutes, she couldn't even figure out where they were it was so far away.

"Where are we?" She asked still looking around her in shock.

"Th...Therinsford by the Anora River...in the spine." Kerwin got out still panting. Finally recovered he stood up straighter "That took more out of me then last time I did it."

"Last time we were riding Tornado remember." Jasmine reminded him. Smiling down at her he wrapped his arm around her waist and they set off over a hill. Before them lay the unorganized houses of Therinsford where they got they're horses. "Why are we over here anyways?"

Kerwin thought for a bit on that, why did he bring them here? "We're close to mine and Eragon's home village and I have a feeling that the empire didn't leave it alone like we hoped it would." Taking deep breaths again Kerwin swung Jasmine up into his arms bridal style making her give a squek of shock. "Breath." Was all he said before again the air glowed with his aura and they set out again. When they stopped they were in side the boundaries of Carvahall.

Setting Jasmine down Kerwin looked around in shock. Carvahall was incircled with large tree trunks which acted as a barrier. "I fear I was right." He muttered. Jasmine nodded along numb from the sudden travell but ready.

They walked forward silently as they heard the soft clash of metal on metal grow louder. _Lets keep our abilities secret for now Jasmine, just in case. _Kerwin said to her telepathically. He could feel her agreement over the link before he closed it.

Rounding a corner they saw a small group of villagers fighting off a bigger group of empirial soldiers. "Stay here." Kerwin ordered drawing his two short-swords and charging forward.

Running into the battle Kerwin instantly started expertly attacking the soldiers defending the villagers or just assisting. He saw Roran and Sloan taking on a bunch of soldiers but before Kerwin could get to them the soldiers were all dead or running. "I guess I got her just in time." Kerwin said walking up to Roran with a smile on his face.

Turning around sharply a blacksmith hammer raized to fight Roran froze in shock. "Kerwin?" Roran asked in shock. Some of the other villagers were looking on to.

"What forgot an old friend already? I'm hurt and here I was ready to help." Kerwin said mock hurt lacing his voice.

"Kerwin!" Roran yelled rushing forward and picking Kerwin up in a bear hug almost cracking a couple of the smaller teens ribs. "God its good to see you." Roran said. Soon they were walking talking about random stuff until a small cough sounded behind Kerwin who blushed in embarrasment.

"Ohh right. Roran this is Jasmine my girlfriend, Jasmine this is Roran an old friend." Kerwin introduced.

Roran looked at Jasmine in shock, how the heck did Kerwin find her? He thought. "A pleasure to meet you Roran." Jasmine said kindly a small blush on her cheeks as Kerwin wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"The pleasures all mine." Roran said a smile on his face as he looked to Kerwin an eyebrow raised. "We have much to talk about." He said.

**Ok I know that its a terrible place to end this chapter but I am truly sorry its just not coming easily right now. That is why I should never have three stories on the go and another two in the making that aren't posted eventualy that cancil each other out. Anyways please review and send in OCC ideas.**


	14. Chapter 12

They stood around an anvil in Horst's forge the fire burning behind them casting a phantom like shadow over their features. "Were running low on food, if we don't get slaughtered first then we will starve." Sloan yelled beefy fist smashing down on the metal anvil.

"Enough Sloan we already know that, that is why we have called this meeting." Horst put in hoping to calm the butcher.

"We can't hold out much longer, if this fighting keeps up we will be slaughtered." Sloan continued. "I say we take the fight to them, tonight we will attack their camp and kill them!"

"We can't do that and you know it Sloan." Birgit said.

Kerwin sat with Jasmine off to the side of the meeting. It has been at least a week since they joined the village of Carvahall and they have been making a plan though its probably suicide for the one involved. Turning slightly to look at Jasmine, Kerwin looked into her eyes before standing up and making his way towards the group of adults. "I have a plan." He said silencing them with those four words.

"Well what is it!" Roran asked.

"I will challenge them to a fight. They win they learn where Eragon is," He saw Rorans jaw tighten at the mention of his cousin and his knuckles popped as he made tight fists. " and they also take me out. The first time they were here I humiliated them, they will want revenge. If I win, they're dead and it will be simple enough to take out the soldiers or they might even run scared."

Seconds after he finished outlining his plan a heated argument broke out. The main points of it were that its suicide, they can't let a kid fight those monsters, yadda yadda yadda. "Its the best shot." Roran muttered eyes down cast.

Everyone froze in shock and turned to him. "What was that?" Horst asked.

"Its our best shot." He repeated meeting Kerwin's eyes sadly. "How long do you think you can keep this fight going."

Kerwin thought for a bit hand cupping his chin thoughtfully. "A half hour at the most, why?" He answered looking at Roran like everyone else.

"Good, heres the plan then. Kerwin will keep those monsters occupied with some of the villagers watching to make it look the part, while he does that we get all our non-fighters out of here and up into the lowest part of the spine. They will still be far enough inside of it that the soldiers won't go in but not so far to worry us." This time anouther argument broke out this time of how dangerous that would be, the most heated arguer was Sloan who had lost his wife to the spines when he was younger.

Finally when the fire was low in the forge the argument was settled, tomorrow the plan will start.

**The next day.**

Kerwin stood on the logs circling the edge of the village. He had all of his weapons, his two daggers and short swords and wore his trench coat. He had no fears or worrys. Jasmine though reluctantly agreed to go with the others into the spine and help protect them. Roran and a few others agreed to stay behind and make it look real.

The regular routine started. The sun peaked over the mountian tops signaling mid morning and a courier came on a horse stopping out of bow distance. Stepping closer to the log Kerwin looked the courier in the eyes and drew in a deep breath "We have a proposition for your leaders." The leaders in question stepped out of the shadows without a sound.

"What isss it puny human?" The shorter of the two asked his voice hissing and making many shiver in fear from the village and the soldiers alike.

"A duel, you two against me. If I win, you leave us. If you win I will tell you where to find the rider which is what your after anyways, and you will get revenge for the humiliation I had caused you." Kerwin explained earning a mutter from the soldiers.

"How did you humiliate usss human?" The taller one asked.

"Remember the first time you came here. You attacked an old man at the farm down the road, a small teen stepped in and almost beat you but you ran like cowards. Well nows the time to avenge yourselves and leave behind the shame I brought you." Kerwin said holding his arms out to his sides in a showing gesture looking around at the people beside him.

"You..." They both hissed. Clicking to eachother for a second they turned back to look at Kerwin. "We accept. What are the rules of the duel and where and when is it?"

"The rules are simple, the soldiers and villagers may not intervene, it goes till one side is dead or they yeild. I win you and the soldiers leave never to return. You win I will tell you where the rider is and you avenge your fallen pride. The duel is in ten minutes and at the farm itself. I warn you though everyone of your soldiers must be there and every villager here with me will watch also."

"Deal, don't chicken out." The ra'zac mocked turning around with the soldiers in tow and heading for the farm.

"Get them out of here now, everyone else come with me." Kerwin told Horst. The large blacksmith nodded and left to gather the crowd.

Kerwin had added more time to his delay, by adding the ten minutes to starting and then the couple minutes it will take to reach the fighting area also. "Are you sure Kerwin?" Roran asked.

"No but its the only way, just rememeber no matter what don't intervene."

Eight minutes later everyone stood at the farm, or what was left of it. The villagers were lined up on the side closest to the village and the soldiers stood facing them. Kerwin walked forward shedding his trench coat as his did so leaving him more room to move. the ra'zac moved forward also leaving their cloaks on and covering their faces in their cowels. "When ever your ready human." The shorter said.

Taking a deep breath to try to calm the fear mounting in his chest he sent a quick prayer to keep Jasmine safe and drew his swords. Shocking everyone there he threw them in the air and they stopped hovering infront of him facing the ra'zac, then he drew his daggers keeping them in his hands. "Ready to die?" He asked the Ra'zac.

With an angry hiss they leaped forward almost blurring with their speed. Kerwin met them with his swords holding them off as he erected a sheild to keep him safe. The fight went on like this for who knows how long but its was at least a half an hour.

Suddenly it felt like somthing just snapped inside Kerwins chest and he clutched the centre of his chest in paint the swords faltering for a second and the sheild visibly flickering. He knew what was happening he had read up on it.

_Every Demon has a set amount of aura at one time. When the aura limit is reached the core of the demon where the aura resides starts to break down. If the aura dosen't return to the demon it can be a possibly fatal development because the demon needs the aura to survive more then he/she needs a heart._

_If the core shuts down so to does the body and it can only be revived by another demon lending the fallen demon some of its own aura. Be warned if the core starts to fail you have only around two minutes till its to late._

The warning flashed across his mind and he drew the sheild back inside of him. _Why is this happening now, I've fought with this much before I'm used to it, something here isn't right. _Kerwin thought. His chest hurt more and more each minute and swords were slowing down visibly now.

"Kerwin whats wrong?" Roran shouted when Kerwin fell to his knees gasping in pain.

"Nothing, just don't worry." He gasped out.

_Its been one minute so I only have one left, lets make it count. _Struggling to his feet Kerwin felt the aura slip from the swords and they fell to the ground with a hollow thump. Before he could react pain ripped through his chest and leg. Looking down he saw the ra'zac's swords sitcking out of him one through the centre of his chest the other through his right leg. "You lose, now where is the rider?" The taller ra'zac asked his sword in Kerwins chest.

Smiling, blood trailing down from his mouth Kerwin told him "I don't know." He felt empty like something was taken from him when he was attacked, he also felt calm though, almost accepting.

"That wasss the deal human honor it." It hissed angrily throwing Kerwin to the ground to the horror of the villagers watching.

Coughing up more blood Kerwin kept his pained smile in place "I know and I told you I don't know. I..." He took a great breath feeling blood rushing into his lungs more and more with each breath. "I erased that memory, I can't remember...You honestly think I'd tell you?" Kerwin asked mocking them.

Howling in anger they raised their swords for the killing blow Kerwin watching the whole thing.

The sword came down with a whistle of air and Kerwin shut his eyes the bloody smile in place on his mouth as darkness claimed him.

**Haha cliffy :P Please review I have a feeling not all will like this ending but hey like you might be able to tell with me I like to kill my main characters just look at the first Shape Changers. Anyways hope you enjoyed it and review it please thank you.**

**-Fanmanbookman out...Peace-**


	15. Chapter 13

**I apologize for the long wait for this chapter and hope that I didn't get anyone mad. Anyways heres chapter 13 of my Abominations Book. Happy reading and rememeber to review.**

Eragon's head snapped up from his place at Saphira's side. They have been in the Vardens base for a couple of days now and he was begining to enjoy it, the people were nice even if they were scared of him and Saphira. Ajihad and Nasuada were very welcoming of him and Saphira unfortunatly though Murtagh wasn't able to stay free instead he was put in a room under lock down which was better then a jail cell but still upsetting.

_"Whats wrong little one?" _Saphira suddenly asked her head off the floor and turned so she could look him in the eye with one of her large ones.

_"I don't know Saphira something, something just feels wrong." _Eragon replied getting to his feet. Following a hunch he filled a small bowl to the brim and set it infront of him Saphira looking over his shoulders. Drawing on his magic he muttered "Draemr Kopa." and watched as the water first turned black then showed a horrible picture.

He saw that they were at his old farm in one of the many fields they had. Some of the villagers were standing off to the side horrified looks on their faces. He could see Roran, he looked older somehow hollow as if he was drained of his will to live. He gripped the head of a medium sized blacksmith hammer .

On the otherside of the field stood a beat up looking group of soldiers armor dented and blood stained as they watched with varrying expressions on their faces.

In the centre of the field stood the reason for their attention. The two ra'zac stood there swords held in the air and dripping blood as they looked down on a beat up and almost dead Kerwin. He had a pained smile with blood flowing from a deep wound in the centre of his chest and his right thy. As Eragon and Saphira watched in horror the Ra'zac's swords came down in a blur of motion and Kerwin's eyes shut accepting his dieing fate.

Eragon shut his eyes unable to watch his friend die but not wanting to end the spell either. _"Eragon look!" _Reluctantly Eragon did as he was told to and a grin broke out on his face.

A soldier stood over Kerwin a large broad sword drawn that was the same size as himself. The broad sword was in the air horazontally being braced with a hand on the hilt and the flat of the blade as he blocked both of the Ra'zac's blades with his own.

**Back in Carvahall.**

The strange soldier struggled against the weight of the two blades against his own. "You traitor, how dare you turn on your own king!" The shorter of the two Ra'zac hissed in anger.

"He was no king of mine." The stranger hissed back words taking on a slightly mangled form by the sharp inch long fangs in his mouth.

Blood red eyes stared out from under a deep hood that cast his face in shadow and his armor was the cleanest of all the soldiers.

With an astounding show of strength he heaved upwards with his broadsword and sent the Ra'zac skidding backwards. "The deal is finished. Go back to your base you cochroaches!" He ordered red eyes flaring as a lock of blonde hair fell out of the hood. Reaching up with a gloved hand he shoved it back a bit of skin showing at his wrist.

He hissed in pain as the skin turned almost instantly a burnt color of red and started to smoke a little before it was cast in shadow again.

"Ssso the little Djamphire if being brave." The taller Ra'zac hissed mockingly. "Fine have your little victory then, but be warned were not done with you two jusst yet." Turning around cloaks snappping the two Ra'zac ordered the soldiers to leave and soon it was just the stranger, the villagers and an ever paling Kerwin laying on the ground in a rapidly growing puddle of blood.

"Damn. That hurts." Kerwin suddenly muttered taking shaky breaths as his face scrunched up in concentration.

Letting go a strained sigh his wounds seemed to glow the same weird red light that had held the swords in the air and protected him covered the wounds staunching the flow of blood that was escaping his wounds.

"Kerwin! Your alive!" Roran yelled running forward. He slid to a stop beside his friend not caring when he kneeled down in the pool of blood. "Help me up." Kerwin ordered his brown eyes flashing with authority.

Every single person there seemed hesitant to do so but after a stern glare from Kerwin they helped him to his feet. Kerwin had bitten his lip to keep from crying out in pain, he bit so hard that he had actually drew blood.

"Now you whats your name?" Kerwin asked not letting go of his authoritive voice as he turned to the stranger still clad in his armor but his large broad-sword now sheathed on his back.

"My name is Ajencko, but most call me Aj." The stranger now named Ajencko introduced himself bowing low and sweeping his arm out.

"I know what you are." Kerwin whispered. "Lets get back to the village!"

The villagers started moving back to the village some wanting to help Kerinw but he refused and stayed back with Aj as he reluctantly followed them. "Your a Djamphire, a Vampire, a demon of the night, blood sucker." Kerwin said listing off all of the different names for a vampire.

The now identified Vampire lowered his head and nodded his head slightely. Kerwin smiled. "Finally." He exclained throwing his hands in the air with a wince when he stretched his chest wound. "Names Kerwin, I'm a demon by the way. I know a werewolf also though the village dosen't know what she is yet, but I have a feeling I'm going need to explain my powers now." Kerwin said now properly introducing himself.

They reached the outside of village and Kerwin sped up stopping right infront of Ajencko and forcing him to stop. He looked at Kerwin his red eyes just visible under the shadow of his helmet. "Now I have one question for you. Do you mean this village harm in any way shape or form?"

"No I don't I just want this war to end and my people to be free." Aj promised him.

A smile spread across Kerwins face and he waved an arm towards the village. "Well then in that case welcome to Carvahall home of a demon, werewolf, villagers and now a vampire."

**Once again I apologize for the really really long wait on my update for this story and for the next chapter I hope to try to make it longer.**


End file.
